


First Meeting

by PsychoDollx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoDollx/pseuds/PsychoDollx
Summary: Magnum PI and Hawaii Five 0 crossover fic.What happens when one of our favourite investigators is working a solo case when things go wrong?Five 0 gets involved and they are forced to work together.Let’s see how this hot mess plays out.Rating subject to change depending on how plot bunnies plan on derailing current ideas for this fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so go easy on me.  
> Also I need a beta but I’m too embarrassed to ask and I also don’t know how any of that works, so yeah all mistakes are my own and I’m sorry.

Juliet Higgins private investigator was working her first solo case, it was supposed to be a simple background check and surveillance op. A man known as Marcus Hale had hired her because he wanted to make sure his daughters fiancé was a good guy.   
Unfortunately for Juliet the case took a turn for the worse, she had been sitting in the black Ferrari watching the house that the subject of her investigation had lived in, Jacob Andrews the subject of her investigation had been talking to a to someone in a Hispanic man who appeared to be dressed in a nice business suit, as she watched the pair she had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong with the situation, the feeling worsened as she seen the pair disappear. 

Hearing gunshots ring out she quickly got out of her car with her own gun drawn, she ran into the house spotting two bodies on the ground, quickly she kicked the guns away and checked for a pulse, one of the men, Jacob, was alive but barely, she called 911 then she applied pressure to the wound but unfortunately the man had already lost a lot of blood and died while she tried to help him.

Juliet sighed she needed to inform her client his daughters fiancé was dead and she also wanted to look further into the murder, she looked around the scene being careful not to disturb anything. Walking over to the body of the man in the suit she knelt down and pulled out his I.D. ‘Carlos Ramirez’ she had heard rumours that he was allegedly high up in a drug trafficking ring, though the authorities usually couldn’t make anything stick due to evidence being circumstantial.

She looked between the two bodies as she tried to look for potential evidence that connected these two men, she’d have to find something if she wanted to fight to stay on this case, after all P.I’s weren’t supposed to get in the way of law enforcement investigations, but Juliet was a stubborn woman and her previous line of work and natural curiosity made it difficult for her to let go of a case she was working, especially when she wants to keep working it until it was solved.

She stood in the centre of the room, blood on her hands from when she tried to save one of the men, a sigh escaped her lips as she heard a noise, the blonde quickly drew her weapon aiming it in the direction of the sound, her finger was on the trigger in case she needed to fire her weapon to protect herself.

Steve McGarrett had got a call informing him of a homicide he called Quinn and asked her to partner with him for a the case, the pair met outside Five 0 HQ and headed to the crime scene with Steve driving in his truck. They made it to the victims home quickly, seeing movement inside the pair split up, Steve taking the front entrance and Quinn taking the back weapons drawn. 

Steve kicked open the front door storming into the property, seeing a blonde woman with blood on her hands and a weapon drawn Steve was quick to aim his weapon at her “drop your gun now!” The Five 0 leader commanded.

Juliet looked at the man who had a gun aimed at her, she of course returned the favour aiming her gun back at him “I feel much safer with my firearm in hand. I’ve been shot before, it’s not a pleasant experience.” The Brit said keeping her eyes and weapon trained on man. “How about you drop your weapon?” She asked.

Steve couldn’t help the cocky smirk that appeared on his face “yeah that’s not happening, now put your gun down right now.” 

Juliet was about to bite back with a comment when Quinn approached from behind “Five 0! Put the gun down now, I’m actually surprised boss man hasn’t shot you yet.” Quinn commented.

Juliet sighed lowering her weapon “you couldn’t have just lead with the fact your a cop?” She asked Steve, who just replied with a shrug “Well I could have but I figured it would be more fun this way. I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and that’s my partner Quinn Liu. Now who are you?” He says

Juliet looked between Quinn and Steve “I’m Juliet Higgins, I’m a private investigator.”

“We’ll Juliet considering that you quite literally have blood on your hands and the fact that the calibre of your weapon looks quite similar to wounds in the two victims, you are under arrest.” Quinn says 

“I did not kill those men! I came in when I heard shots fired I tried to save Mr Andrews!” Juliet says trying to defend herself 

“Well you are still coming with us to answer some questions and of course we’ll need to check to make sure you are telling the truth, so are you coming easily or do we need to arrest you?” McGarrett asked as he watched the blonde, Juliet sighed.

“I’ll come with you but would it be possible for me to follow in my car? Because I’d rather not leave it behind.” She asked, there was no way she was leaving one of Robins cars unattended while she was being taken for questioning.

“Give me your keys I’ll drive.” The former seal said expecting the blonde to hand over the keys to the Ferrari, Juliet shook her head “that is my bosses car, he lets me drive it, but while it is in my care I am responsible for making sure it doesn’t get destroyed or damaged. No offence but you look like someone who has a tendency to drive like a bloody lunatic and I refuse to accept responsibility if some wild animal destroys the car.”

Steve couldn’t help but look somewhat offended as he heard the blonde speak, sure he’d heard similar statements from Danny in the past but considering that he just met this woman, and she already summed him up to an extent in just a few short moments. “Fine you drive.” He says almost sounding defeated.

Juliet lead the way to the black Ferrari getting into the drivers seat, Steve looked at the car surprised “who the hell do you work for? Because there’s no way a P.I. can afford to keep a car like this.” Steve asked curiously as he got into the passenger seat.

“Private Investigator isn’t my only job, I also work for the author Robin Masters, I’m Majordomo of his estate.” She explained as she started up the car.

“Robin Masters? The guy who writes The White Knight novels?” The Seal asked, the former MI6 operative nodded, McGarrett speaks again “many of his books seem to be highly embellished, The White Knight seems to come across as very cocky there is no way someone like that would make it though basic training, plus come on most of the things the book claims the white knight does, there is no way any of that would ever work.”

Juliet couldn’t help laugh “while I agree for the most part, I do know that Robin did base the books on a real Seal Team that he was embedded with and I know that on occasion one of those former Seals has a habit of looking at the books for inspiration when working on cases, for the most part everything seems to play out ok.... but there’s also been a few instances where the recreation of a stunt from Robins book has lead to a small amount of destruction.”

“So you are saying you know the White Knight? So just how much embellishing goes into the character and the work he’s done?” McGarrett asks  
“Well I would say the real White Knight is just as cocky as he is in the books but he also has some pleasant traits that doesn’t make him totally insufferable. As for the work I would say most of that was heavily embellished by Robin because he knew it would be a hit with some readers no matter how improbable certain aspects of the book may be.” She says parking the car as they arrived at Five 0 HQ.

McGarrett lead the way up to his office, he asked Quinn to run a background check on Juliet, then he headed into his office to talk to the blonde “why where you at my crime scene?” He asked 

“I was hired to check up on Jacob Andrews, Marcus Hale hired me because he wanted to know more about the man his daughter was engaged to so I thought a simple surveillance operation would be the most effective form of finding out the required information about the target of my investigation. While I was outside the property a gentleman arrived it looked like he and Jacob where having a pleasant conversation then they disappeared out of my line of sight. A few moments later I heard gunshots so I ran in to see what was going on but both men where dead.” The blonde explained.

“Ok the one thing I don’t get is why didn’t you call the police as soon as you heard gunshots?” Steve asked.

Before Juliet could answer the question there was a knock on the door Steve left his office for a few minutes then he returned “you are MI6?” Steve asked walking back into his office.

Juliet sighed “Formerly, I used to work for MI6 I was disavowed. And that is completely unrelated to the case but if you must know after being disavowed I was in a bad place I met Robin Masters in London, after we got to know each other he offered me a job here on the island running his estate. I took the job, becoming a private investigator was a recent thing, Robins live in security consultant is also a private investigator he kept asking for help and favours with his cases which I of course helped anyway as time went on I began offering to help which led to him asking me to be his partner.” She says trying to keep her explanation short.

“Now anyway back onto the main matter at hand, I am aware I should have called the police as soon as I heard the gunshots but I wasn’t thinking at the time I was just reacting to the situation.” She explained “oh and by the way once I’m cleared of any wrong doing I’m going to be working this case.” The blonde says

Steve immediately shook his head “no way, not happening you are a PI not a cop you aren’t working this case.” Steve says not wanting this woman anywhere near the case, sure she was probably more than capable of working it but he didn’t want the headache of someone who wasn’t a cop interfering with the murder investigation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter one what did you think?  
> I know I ended it in a stupid spot but my mind was going blank and I just wanted to get something posted


End file.
